The application relates to a dispenser with a supply chamber for applying lacquer, in particular nail-polish.
Such dispensers are primarily used for nail-enamel, nail-colors or nail-polish, but are suitable for other purposes as well, as for applying lacquer to spots on cars for example well as in chemical laboratories for tests and other uses. Generally spoken, such dispensers can be used for all lacquer applications in small quantities.
Normally nail-polish is applied to the nails from a bottle by means of a small brush, which is fastened onto the cover of the bottle. The brush is held by means of the cover, and the bottle is kept open during the application, causing the polish to dry out, in particular, if the work for some reason should be interrupted. However, since the brush is covered by the polish, when not used, the brush can not dry out and is always ready for use.
A disadvantage of this system is, that in addition to the sinking viscosity and change of color, the small bottle or container on e.g. a glass table may accidentally be swept away and the polish be spilled over clothing, furniture and carpet. The damage caused thereby may be very extensive, since such stains are very difficult, if not impossible, to remove.
In order to avoid these disadvantages, it has been suggested to replace the bottle with a brush in the cover with a highliter type of a dispenser, as used for marking text of a book or the like. The writing point of felt used on such devices is, however, not suitable for resin and lacquers, because it dries out very quickly.
Therefore, such a highliter type dipensers are practically not usable after a rather short period. Furthermore, felt is not at all as soft as a brush, so that the application of the polish by felt leaves a rather rough or uneven surface.
In the German published application No. 35 20 532 a writing device or dispenser for beauty fluids has been disclosed. This design has a thin brush suitable for application of eyeliners, but such brush is not sufficiently soft for the application of a nail-polish. The dispenser is rather complicated and has no means for preventing the access of air to the fluid supply chamber, so that in case of polish the latter may change its color and reduce its viscosity.
A further design has been disclosed in the German published specification No. 36 05 506, in which case an air access channel has been provided, for which reason the lacquer is apt to reduce its viscosity after a rather short period.